Tú fuerza
by KoibitoNina
Summary: Rin ha notado a su señor demasiado extraño, algo le preocupa. Un youkai que tiene mucho que proteger. Es mi primer fic, por favor comenten!


Los últimos días había estado extraño, distraído y si era posible aún más ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Definitivamente algo le preocupaba y yo quería saber, necesitaba ayudarlo si es que me era posible.

Después de dejar a Yuki, con mi nana decidí ir al salón a buscarlo. Los guardias sólo se inclinaron y me permitieron la entrada tras un ya común sonrojo y una sonrisa de mi parte, Kami, aún no me acostumbro a tanta solemnidad, pero en cuanto lo vi, todo pensamiento coherente escapó de mi cabeza para dirigir toda mi atención en el youkai parado frente a mí, con su vista dirigida a la ventana mientras escuchaba los reportes de sus generales, los tenues rayos del sol que se colaban hacían hermosos reflejos sobre su piel y cabello, ese rostro tan perfecto, pero lo más hechizante era observar el sol en sus ojos, dorado con dorado, simplemente celestial.

Kami! Olvidé que estaría en una reunión importante, pero antes de darme la vuelta de la forma más silenciosa en que podría hacerlo, lo demás youkais se pararon de sus asientos, se dirigieron hacia mí con respeto y salieron del salón, todo tras una leve y casi imperceptible mirada de mi señor.

-Princesa- …todos mencionaban eso tras una leve inclinación, yo sólo sonreí un poco a cada uno antes de que la sala quedara sola salvo mi señor y yo.

-Rin…¿qué necesitas?- me dijo tras mirarme de reojo y posteriormente regresar su atención al paisaje de la ventana, a pesar de ello, yo sabía que me escuchaba completamente.

-Sesshomaru sama, estoy preocupada por usted, lo noto distraído, no ha comido con nosotros, hace casi una semana que no pasa tiempo con Yuki o…o conmigo- diciendo esto último sólo miré hacia el piso sintiendo como el sonrojo cubría mi rostro.

Y era la verdad, a pesar de que frente a los demás era ese guerrero frío y calculador conmigo era el ser más amoroso y protector, y después con Yuki yo notaba como sus ojos se llenaban de orgullo ante cada nueva respuesta de nuestro hijo, recuerdo el día en que le diría sobre mi embarazo, moría de miedo al esperar su reacción, porque al final de cuentas, él era un gran youkai que despreciaba a los hanyou.

_Flash back_

_-Ya cálmate mi niña, el amo te ama, te adora, obviamente se pondrá feliz con esta noticia- me trataba de tranquilizar mi nana_

_-No lo sé nana, recuerda sus conflictos con Inuyasha sama, gran parte de su desprecio era su naturaleza hanyou, cómo crees que reaccionará ante…_

_-Mi niña, esos rencores corresponden al pasado, ahora, aunque su relación no sea de amor fraterno se respetan y cada vez que uno necesita el apoyo del otro, ahí están- dijo mi nana Mizuho_

_-Y eso qué quiere decir nana- pregunte, realmente mis nervios estaban a punto de estallar_

_-Pues qué el rencor era por otras cuestiones, no precisamente su naturaleza- explicó tranquilamente mi nana_

_-Pero nana, él es un gran youkai, lo más seguro es que el desee que su descendencia sea pura y fuerte como él, no mezclada con la de un humano-_

_-Ay mi niña- dijo mi nana un poco exasperada- hasta cuándo entenderás que él en sus largos años de vida jamás mostró interés en ninguna hembra youkai o humana hasta que tú apareciste, incluso me atrevo a asegurar qué nunca mostró tal interés en nadie salvo por sí mismo y tal vez su padre, hasta que tú apareciste…además ese muchachito debería sabes las consecuencias propias de ciertas actividades en pareja- dijo mi nana con un tono divertido ante lo cual yo sólo pude sonreír de manera estúpida y sonrojarme totalmente, es que esas noches en verdad loa meritaban, sus besos, sus manos, sus palabras de amor a mi oído, su piel…..Basta Rin! No es momento de pensar en ello, mi nana notó mi repentino mutismo y sonriente dijo_

_-Bueno Rin, ¿qué decidiste?_

_-Le diré nana, pero no sé cómo, yo…_

_-Decirme qué?- preguntó una voz cerca de mí, una voz qué generalmente me hipnotizaba pero en este preciso momento me aterraba_

_-Me retiro amo- dijo mi nana…Mou! La traidora me abandonaba a mi suerte!_

_Una vez que salió Mizuho Sesshomaru mantuvo su dorada vista en mí,, sin palabras yo sabía que estaba esperando_

_-Yo..yo..Sessho..Sesshomaru …pues…yo..pasó…algo..de…-balbuceaba, Kami estaba tan nerviosa, y si le hacía algo a mi bebé…no, calma Rin, él no era así, por Kami!_

_-Rin, dime qué pasó- cuándo su mano tocó mi mejilla de una forma tierna, supe que el valor regresaba a mí, él me amaba, no sé porqué extraño milagro él me amaba, y yo, bueno, literalmente mi alma le pertenecía así que tal vez no sería tan malo. Decidí decírselo todo_

_-Verás, estos días yo no me había sentido muy bien, he tenido mucho sueño y me siento muy débil, casi no puedo comer y mi nana se angustió- mientras le decía eso su cara permaneció imperturbable, pero sus ojos asomaron gran preocupación, yo lo conocía y sabía cómo interpretarlo- así que mandó por un médico y él confirmó las sospechas de mi nana…_

_-Qué es lo que te sucede Rin, dímelo ya- exigió _

_-Bueno pues, yo…yo…estoy embarazada, yo…no sé si lo vas a querer, yo ya lo amo, es una parte tuya en mí, yo sé qué tendrá algo de mí, qué será un hanyou, pero es mío y tuyo, simplemente es fruto del amor y la adoración mía hacia ti, y lo defenderé de todo y contra todo- si toda la frase la había dicho con vehemencia y adoración está última salió con un tinte de protección que nunca había conocido- yo sé que hubieras deseado siempre un descendiente puro, como ytú, pero yo soy humana y….- mi discurso terminó sellado por sus labios en los míos._

_Una de sus manos tomó mi rostro y la otra acarició mi aún plano vientre con la mayor ternura qué había visto, mis lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mi cara, lágrimas de felicidad, pues mi más hermosos sueños se cumplían, Sesshomaru quería a mi bebé, Sesshomaru nos amaba._

_Tras una sonrisa en su rostro dijo-tonta, creíste que no quería a nuestro hijo, será un príncipe, un ser fuerte y valiente y hermoso, como su madre- siguió besándome mientras tanto_

_Sus besos tenían un efecto perturbador en mí, poco a poco el beso pasó a ser de ternura a pasión y amor demandante y profundo. Con una enorme sonrisa le dije-Más bien como su padre,_

_Y así tras 8 meses de alegría y cuidados exagerados, mi bebé nació hermoso, un niño qu era una copia perfecta de su padre, salvo un par de orejitas de perro sobre su cabeza, era celoso y alegre._

Desde ese día Sesshomaru se encargó de cuidarnos y adorarnos, aunque frente a los demás no mostraba sus emociones y la solemnidad rodeaba nuestra relación, a solas era pasional, amoroso, tierno y protector. Siempre pasaba un tiempo con Yuki de ahora ya casi 1 año de edad, no importaba dejar a los Lores de otras tierras esperando si Yuki o yo necesitábamos algo, pero últimamente, él no estaba con nosotros, estaría enfadado? Yo necesitaba saber.

Él volteó a verme con una mirada que me fue difícil interpretar, estaba rodeada de ternura y disculpa, se acercó a mí y me tendió sus brazos, yo sólo me acerqué y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho mientras sus brazos me rodeaban creando el ambiente en el que yo me sentía más segura.

-Yuki, te extraña- le dije mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos

-Sólo Yuki?- me preguntó

-No, yo también, dime qué te pasa, tal vez si me lo cuentas puedo ayudarte

Suspiró y me estrechó más-Lo lamento, pero… he tenido ..miedo-la última palabra la dijo como un susurro casi imperceptible

Me quedé estática, el gran youkai, miedo?

-Por qué, qué sucede?

-Rin, siempre estamos en guerra, antes de qué entraras en mi vida, yo mismo buscaba la guerra, necesitaba probarme cuán fuerte era, simplemente para mí mismo, pero ahora la guerra nos amenaza, si voy a la guerra es sólo para proteger mis tierras, en dónde tu y Yuki viven

-Pero ya has ido antes a la guerra, y aunque no son mis temporadas favoritas, regresas triunfante, por qué eres el más fuerte, tus generales son fuertes y te son leales, además, Inuyasha sama, ahora también participa en la defensa de la tierra que fue de su padre- le dije mientras acanzaba tras él rumbo a la ventana que tanto contemplaba esta tarde

-Eso lo sé, el imbécil de mi hermano ahora participa, y son su palabras las que me tienen así, él dijo que debemos evitar la guerra, traer paz a estos territorios que tanta sangre ya han visto, nunca lo había considerado, y eso es lo difícil, crecí en la guerra y para la guerra, cómo traer la paz? Tal vez soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar en la guerra pero no para eliminarla de mis tierras.

-Tú eres fuerte, y tu fortaleza ya no radica sólo en tu habilidad con tu espada o para dirigir grandes ejércitos, tu fortaleza radica en un pequeño hanyou al cual debemos proteger, estoy segura que con tal de brindarle paz a tu tierra y en un futuro te topas con la guerra sea para cuidar tus tierras y no sólo para satisfacerte como antes.

Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban para él, su padre se las había dicho.

-En algo te equivocas princesa, no tengo u na persona a la cual proteger- me miró fijamente y me besó- tengo dos, tú y Yuki son mi fuerza, y si debo vencer a la misma guerra, lo haré.


End file.
